Haunted
by MichaelisIsMyAngel
Summary: Sequel to Bring Me To Life. After Carlos running away in order to protect his family, the Latino is stuck with no idea what he's supposed to do. Kevin's blood is still on his hands and he can't forget it. Unknown to Carlos things are happening back in Minnesota some good and some bad,Carlos is about to realise that he is needed in more ways than one and he needs to be brave
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone, I've began the sequel to Bring Me To Life! It's CARGAN once again only this time, Carlos is the main attention ;) This is hopefully good enough, it's late at night but I was too excited and had to start in on it straight away. ILY and please follow me on Twitter STheNewL I'll follow back :) On we go then xxxx**

**Chapter One:**

**"I tried to kill the pain,**

**But only brought more, So much more**

**I lay dying**

**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal"**

Carlos shivered violently and drew his knees up to his chest, his jacket was soaked through and he shivered not just a feverish shiver, but with cold. What had he done? Or rather was he right?

He shook his head, he was right to run away, to keep them safe, it had been his main goal and he had done it. They were safe, he was safe. For Now.

The doorway he was currently sitting in offered shelter from the pounding rain, it also cooled him down a little he had to admit he was starting to feel worse.

His phone rang in his pocket again for the thousandth time that day. He looked at the call ID 'Kendall', he ignored it and put it back in his pocket letting it continue to ring.

"Hey are you going to answer that?" A female voice said from above him.

Carlos looked up in shock at the roughly dressed girl, she looked about eighteen.

"Um, I-no" He said suddenly very shy, no girl had ever talked to him before.

"Hi, I'm Karen it's nice to meet you" she extended a hand. "Um-"  
"May I ask what you're doing huddling outside my Dad's Tailors?"

"I'm sorry I didn't even know where I was going. I was tired so I tried to find a place to rest for a minute." He rose to his feet embarrassed only to sway dizzily almost falling over had Karen not caught his shoulder.

"Whoa, dude are you okay?" Karen asked.

"Uh, yeah-I'm just-I-" He was getting light headed again.

"Here let me help you" Karen slipped Carlos' arm around her shoulder and walked him up the step of the tailor shop.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"You'll freeze out here and you look like crap-pardon the expression, at least let my mam check on you she's a doctor, she should have you better in a few days."

"I-It's fine, I'm okay Karen-" That's nice, a big fat lie.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously Carlos, you look like you just killed somebody" Karen joked.

Carlos froze and suddenly he felt like he was being smothered, "I-I-no-no-I-I didn't-"

Karen grabbed his arms, "Hey dude, I was just kidding calm down!"

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut pulling out of Karen's grasp and sinking to the ground gripping his head with his hands and repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"Hold on, it's okay-shh calm down I was joking!" Karen knelt down beside the shaking boy. "Shit I'm sorry Carlos!"

A man in his late forties excited the shop in surprise "Karen wha' on ear'h is goin' on?"

"Dad-his name's Carlos, I think he's having an attack or something, I can't calm him down-he looks like he doesn't have anywhere to go."

The man squated down next to Carlos' shaking figure and grabbed his hands, pulling them from his ears. "Listen lad, you're ou' 'ere on me doorstep, outside me tailor shop, you're gonna be a'right son, let me help you"

Carlos still in state of hysteria didn't even acknowledge the man helping him to his feet. "He's burnin' up, poor lad, don' you worry son, yer safe wi' me."

Instead the tailor shop, the man and Karen helped carlos to a sofa and sat him down, Carlos curled up in a pathetic shivering ball coughing and still repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"Karen love, go upstairs and get yer Mammy to come doen 'ere, and if ye don't mind, can ye get a fresh set of clothes from me press for this wee fella"

Karen nodded and went off obediantly.

The man sat next to Carlos on the couch and sighed, "It's a'right calm down now y'hear? We'll look after ye until yer back on yer feet, me names Padráig, me and me family moved from Northen Ireland six months ago, so we're still gettin' use to things 'ere."  
For some strange reason, Carlos found himself calming down as he heard the voice.

"I have to say I'm still findin' it hard to get used to callin' chips Frenchfries and crisps, chips"

Carlos laughed a small laugh.

Padráig smiled, "I know yer probably thinkin' we're right wans, taking in a stranger, but me and me wife work as volunteers, help those most in need if ye get me drift"

"Thank you" Carlos whispered.

"Yer welcome" Padráig winked.

The sound of footsteps coming downstairs made Carlos nervous, he stiffend in his seat.

"Here I got him some clothes" Karen smiled and handed the clothes to Carlos.

"Are you all right?"  
"Y-yeah" He whispered in reply.

"I'm sorry I never meant to cause you so much trouble, I should have kept my big mouth shut."

The Latino shook his head, "No, it's fine, really thank you Karen"

"Where's Mammy?"  
"On her way down, she's just getting her things together."

Padráig nodded. "Carlos why don' you go an' change yer clothes? The toilet's just there"

Carlos nodded and stood swaying once again only to be held up by Padráig, "Feck son, are ye a'right?"

"Carlos nodded, "Yeah I'm fine"

He managed to make his way to the bathroom without another dizzy spell, and locked it and stripped off.

"the electric shower is alright to use, Carlos, there's a towel already in there, warm yourself up a bit" Karen called through the door.

"Thank you"

He grabbed the towel, turned on the shower and climbed in, letting the hot steamy water run over his freezing- and feverish at the same time- body.

What was he doing here? he didn't know these people, but he was so weak and tired he knew he couldn't leave, "Tomorrow, I'll leave tomorrow morning"

He suddenly found himself thinking of Lee, remembering the moment's before he was shot, remembering the hot chocolate he had brought him and the promises to protect Logan. Carlos started to cry silently, the tears falling and mixing with the hot water.

He had no idea how long he had been standing there, but he was soon cried out, he dragged his weary body from teh shower, dried himself off and pulled on Padráig's too big sweater and sweat pants combo.

"Carlos? Are you allright? Mam's here to check on you!"

Carlos sighed, feeling suddenly so faint it was a miracle he could drag himself to the door and out.

Karen's mother was a plump woman, with a kind round face and locks of red hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Carlos?"  
He nodded, "Sit down pet, I'll take yer temperature, Karen, Padráig, some privacy?"

They nodded and left the room leaving the woman to tend to Carlos. "I'm Peggy, sweetheart, Karen and Padráig told me ye had a hard time."

Carlos nodded, "You could say that"

"I know this seems really weird to ye, but we promise we'll help ye, look after ye for a while, Are you from around here?"

"N-no"

Peggy looked at Carlos sadly, "Ran away from home then?"

"Yeah"

"All righ' its none of my business, I won't bother ye any more, open for me will ye?"

Carlos did so and Peggy inserted the thermometer in his mouth, she sat next to him and felt his forehead waiting for the beep.

It came pretty quickly "one-hundred-and-four, you poor lad, that's very high love."

"I-I know-" He was feeling faint again but this time he could feel himself falling.

For a moment he was in darkness.

When he opened his eyes again he found himself lying on the sofa a cool cloth on his head, the buttons on a new shirt opened a little another ice pack on his chest.

"Thank God yer all right" He found himself staring into a stranger's eyes and all he could mutter was "Logan-I want Logan"

"Logan? Who's that?" Karen enquired, Carlos didn't know what was going on he was confused everything was hazy-strangers were leering at him, he opened his mouth and screamed.

He felt someone holding him down, which made him scream some more, "Padráig open a window, Karen run the cold water in the bath and then help me with Carlos, his fever's spiked."

"Logan-Logan!" Carlos couldn't understand what was happening where was Logan?

"It's a shock, he's no idea what's goin' on"

While all this was going on the noise of a phone came from outside, Karen ran to get it.

"No!"

In seconds Carlos was suddenly emerged in freezing cold water and as before a blackness swallowed him up once again...

**Chapter One of Haunted complete! Please let me know your thoughts! Next chapter its back to Logan and our boys POV. I apologise this chapter is short the next will be longer ILY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back :) Thank you winterschild11 and Anonymus Skrtl for reviewing :) Now without further ado here's Chapter Two of Haunted ILY :P This is for all you KAMES fans out there ;)**

**Chapter Two**

**"****We're leaving here tonight**

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere"**

Kendall leaned against the wall in his room, curled up on his floor, it had to be near two in the morning but Kendall was too heartbroken to move. To his far left his phone lay perfectly still and every now and then he would glance over to it with his green eyes and look away, trying to convince himself that Carlos was going to call him back.

James lay on the beanbag across from the blonde, his hazel eyes glued on his own phone, waiting, just waiting to hear the one voice he desperately needed to hear.

"Kendall?" he called not looking at his friend but straight at the wall where a framed photo of them playing hockey hung proudly. It hurt to look at it and think about how much hockey meant to them almost an entire month ago.

"Yeah?"  
"Do you think we'll ever find him? I mean, he left no indication as to where he was going and well-"  
"Carlos would never abandon us completely James, we're his family, he left for us" Kendall said quietly.

"For us? How did he, I mean-"

"You know what Carlitos is like James, he's so sensitive the one thing he puts before his own self is his family"

James tried to hold back tears, "I just can't believe this, all this crap happening and of all people Carlos and Logan were caught in the middle of it!" In a moment of anger James threw his fist at the wall, crying out and clasping his bloody knuckles to his chest, before sinking back down again. "I feel so damn useless! Right until the end when he was faced with Kevin, Carlos never gave up! All I did was choke under pressure and because of it, Carlos pulled that trigger, I shouldn't have hesitated-I should have hurt him!"

James was yelling at the top of his lungs and Kendall was grateful for once that his mom and sister were still away. He pushed himself up from the wall and sank down next to James putting his arms around the taller boy and letting him cry on his shoulder, trying to ignore his throbbing ribs, his main objective was to comfort James as best he could, like he was supposed to.

"I promise you James, we'll get 'Litos back, Logan will wake up and we can all be together again like it was before-"

"It can never be like it was before Kendall! Carlos killed Kevin, Logan will forever be in pain, we've all been broken so badly its impossible to fix anything!" He pulled out of Kendall's arms, "I hate not knowing what to do! It's freaking KILLING me Kendall!"

Kendall was angry,and he stood quickly a furious expression in his eyes "And you don't think its killing me too! You have no idea James! My mission was to always protect you guys, to be your big brother, to help you, and I failed! I failed, Carlos, I failed Logan, I failed you and what's worse I failed myself!"  
James was startled by Kendall's outburst "Kendall I-"

"I failed my family! Do you know something James? When my Dad killed himself, I stepped in to protect the family, but all that I managed, all that I managed to do at eleven years old, was to hurt my mom! I left her cope with it and a new baby just so I wouldn't have to, I kept running! I kept freaking running away and I let her suffer! I'm a failure! that's all!" Kendall crumpled over hand to his side breathing heavily. "Damn it" He said in pained voice through gritted teeth.

James rose cautiously and wrapped his arm around Kendall helping him to his bed, "Hey, take it easy dude-I'm sorry Kendall, I didn't mean to act so selfish, I'm sorry I just-I lost it and I forgot about you and just focused on myself." He squeezed his eyes shut, "God Kendall if only this was a dream, one long painful nightmare-"

Kendall sighed "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to lose it like that either-I guess, I just-I couldn't hold back anymore, I just-had to be honest with myself for once"

"Honest with yourself?" James asked, sitting next to the blonde on the bed.

"I keep pretending I've got this, like I know what I'm doing, but honestly, I'm clueless James, for once I'm clueless as to what to do, and it's hurting me so much-I-I mean"

James shook his head, "You don't need to explain, look you may not know it, but through all this you've been so strong, which is something you should be proud of"

Kendall looked up at the hazel eyed boy, "Huh?"

"You have to realise that you aren't a failure, you're my brother, Logan's and Carlos' brother and we admire you so much"

Kendall gave a weak smile, "Thanks but-I can't-I just I'm sorry" He buried his face in his hands, and after a moment of silence he looked up suddenly, "I'm going to try again"

"What?"

"I'm going to try ring Carlos one more time" He was already on his feet phone in hand.

"Kendall-" James began but his best friend just held up his hand and pressed the phone to his ear.

James paced back and forth in Kendall's room glancing every now and then at Kendall's expression as the phone continued to ring.

"Hello? Carlos where are you!" Kendall suddenly yelled. In seconds James was at his side.

"Carlos!"

But he froze when he saw Kendall's eyes blaze with defeat and anger, "Who are you?" He said in a low voice, "Why are you on Carlos' phone?"

"Kendall, what's going on!" James demanded.

Kendall hushed him, "Please, look tell us where our brother is! We need him!"

James watched Kendall's face as he waited for an answer.

"Karen? What do you mean he's safe with you! Hello! HELLO! Damn it! She hung up!"

"What!"

"She's gone, said she was needed but she'd call as soon as she was able"

"Do you believe that?"

"I-I don't know! Damn it James, we were so close!"

"Her name's Karen, Carlos is with her family-he's not doing great" His green eyes were glassy.

"Where is he!" James was gripping Kendall's shoulders enough to bruise.

The blonde winced "She wouldn't say only that she had to go it was important" He massaged his temples, "At this rate I don't think we'll find him-it's all my fault-I'm so useless!" Kendall slid down to the floor and cried into his hands.

James shook his head "Stop it! You are not! We'll find him Kendall, we have to!"

"And how the Hell is that possible when we have no idea where to look!" He growled.

"You're not giving up on this Kendall, you're better than that!" James pulled Kendall to his feet.

"I can't take charge of this one buddy, you're the one who always knows what to do, and this is no diferent. You can do this, _we_ can do this, I wasn't sure but now I know"

Kendall frowned, "You guys really need to work on not trusting me wholeheartedly"

James smiled, "We count on you Ken"

"Really?" Kendall gave a weak smile, "Once again I wonder why" He gave a slight laugh

"Okay, we'll head back to the hospital tomorrow morning, visit Lee and Logan, now that Lee's awake maybe he could help us."

"I'm not sure James, Lee's just woken up it'll take a few days for him to recover enough to have a full conversation with us"

James sighed, "Oh yeah-"

"It doesn't mean we can't let him know what we know though"

Kendall tossed his phone onto his bed, "We should try get some sleep, get up early and head to the hospital first thing."

Logan tried again to will his eyes to open, the effort of such a simple thing exhausting him to no end.

The blinding light that pierced his eyes made him whimper and shut his eyes again in an instant until his headache subsided.

He's ears rang with the constant beeping of something nearby, he could hear, he could feel, if he tried even harder he could see too.

He kept trying and finally with a gasp and a squint of his eyes, a room came into focus.

Finally!

It was small to say the least plain, white walls, white floors. So clean. Logan shivered and whimpered at the pain that shot through his chest again, he had no energy to sit up and see what was causing the burning sensation. He focused on his breathing, the breathlessness. Why did it feel like he was smothering?

"C-Carlos? K-Kend-Kendall-James-" He paused and tried to get enough breath to say "D-Dad?"

He was afraid, he felt alone, vulnerable.

"W-where-where are you-" He stopped no energy to say another world, he was so tired, he closed his eyes and again found himself drifting into a hazy world.

**Whoa...this isn't as good as I thought it would be omg :( Anyway review please :) xx**


End file.
